The present invention relates to a towing connector and more particularly, to a parking alarm of a towing connector, which gives an audio warning signal when the trailer is moving backwards with the towing truck.
A regular towing connector 9 for connection between a towing truck and a trailer, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is comprised of a male connector 91 and a female connector 92. During a backward movement of the trailer with the towing truck, the parking light is turned on to give a visual warning signal. However, a visual warning signal is insufficient to eliminate potential accident. Warning sound is necessary during a parking mode.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a towing connector, which gives a warning sound during parking of the vehicle.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the towing connector comprises a housing, a male connector mounted in one end of the housing for connection to the female connector at the towing truck, a female connector mounted in the other end of the housing for connection to the male connector at the trailer, and a buzzer mounted inside the housing and electrically connected to the positive and negative terminals thereof to thee terminal for parking light and grounding terminal of the male connector. When the trailer is moved backwards with the towing truck, the parking light is turned on to give a visual warning signal, and at the same time the buzzer is turned on to give an audio warning signal.